With the increased use of various calendar and personal digital assistant (PDA) tools, schedule notifications or reminders have also increased in use. However, such systems rely on the host device, such as the computer or PDA to issue the alert—for example, preset reminder messages that are prompted to a computer screen by Microsoft Outlook™ or other similar calendar systems. While this is useful at times when the user is in close proximity to the PDA or computer, it does not fully integrate a person's notification of calendar and schedule in environments away from these devices.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for event notification.